


Photograph

by coffee_ksare



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, F/M, M/M, University, a hint of abuse if you really squint, not really evident though, relationships, was actually derived from my english paper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_ksare/pseuds/coffee_ksare
Summary: My friend always takes photographs of me, so now I should be the one to photograph you before it is the last time I can show you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back after like millions of years. Been really busy with school because of AP courses and everything. On top of that, I've been stressing about course planning so... Anyways, this was actually something I wrote after I wrote a creative write for English, so there's really not much changes besides the details and plot line-ish. Okay, let's get on to the story. Hope you guys enjoy!   
> PS - I was listening to Adele's 'When we were Young" as I wrote this.

A photo was nothing special, at least not to me. But to my friend, photos were plastered all over the wall inside his bedroom. Cactus photos, tree photos, flower photos and plenty more, except, there were only a couple of shots taken with people. Despite the lack in number of photos with people, they couldn’t even be described as just decent: they were surreal.

 

Eventually, I was appointed as his ‘model’ (unwillingly) every once in a while. For most of the time, I didn’t even know I was being photographed until after he showed me the photos he took; multiple of them were random shots with unprofessional expressions, yet the few exceptional ones couldn’t even begin to be compared. Grade school was now far gone and both of us were now in university taking our own courses: I took business and he took photography.

 

Here and now, we have coffee runs a couple of times a week and we debrief together once in a while. It’s mostly just my friend showing me his recently taken photos of students in another class and the outdoors of our university; the camera roll is no longer filled with the photos of when we were young nor me. Just when I thought we were talking like our younger selves he has a class to attend soon enough and he exits, never showing me the photos he secretly took of me as I walked to class.

 

Kindheartedly, I was the first to be introduced to a girl who was by my friend’s side; she was a student model for the photography class that he took. Love was clearly in the air from the looks of their eyes as they gazed into each other. Moreover, years could probably pass by and they would still be in love: he gave her unconditional love. Now, the photos he would show me on our coffee runs are photos of his lover and he would tell me about the stories of his dates, but one day they all stopped abruptly.

 

Obviously, something had happened and I could guess what it was from the top of my mind except, that was one of the things I didn’t wish for. Plenty of possibilities aside, the one thing I didn’t wish for had happened: my friend was left heartbroken. Quiet was already his forte, but for him to avoid talking to me after the break up was on a whole new level.

 

Reality didn’t seem so real anymore when I finally managed to see him; his face was adorned in black sunglasses and even though it was in the middle of summer, he wore long pants and a cardigan that covered his arms. Strangely enough, the clothes weren’t what bothered me considering the first thing I did was storm up to him and snatch the camera from his hands. There was no conversation between us as I tried to decipher the unknown object in my hands. Unfortunately, I had to receive the help of my friend to understand how to take a photo. Vulnerability asides, he laughed softly into his knuckles seeing how clueless I was with cameras.

 

When the camera’s lens opened, it revealed a tall man with sunglasses on the screen in front of the brilliant sun. Xylitol was fresh with its minty flavor when I chewed it; however seeing him through the lens of a camera was even more refreshing. Years may have passed by, but he still looked the same as when we were young and it seems he had only grown in height. Zest quickly filled my mind while I got into position to take a photo of him; now, let me photograph you in this light in case this is the last time I can show you the photos I took.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember I said I was listening to Adele before? Yeah, hence the ending..ha. ha. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed and thank you for reading!


End file.
